Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 186
"Heart of the Underdog" *The Duel keeps on and Yami Yugi is having trouble with the KC DuelTek 760's advanced tactics. He Summons "Spirit Ryu" and uses the Spell Card Yugi gave Rick, "Heart of the Underdog". *Joey is taken aback by the name and everyone laughs. (NOTE: it's a running gag in the Japanese version that Kaiba always names Joey "bonkutsu" or "mediocre" ever since the Duelist Kingdom tournament.) *Thanks to its effect, Yami Yugi is able to power up "Spirit Ryu" until it has a neat 7,000 points of ATK and wins the Duel, allowing everyone to come out. *Joey tries to question Yami Yugi why he had such a card: Yami Yugi switches to Yugi and Yugi is unable to come up with a decent reply. Joey sounds rather offended at seeing that Yugi is siding with Kaiba in this topic. *Kaiba, having been noticed of the happenings via his PC, gets there with a chopper, worried about Mokuba. He announces that he will find the hacker. *In the meantime, the man known as "Zigfried", after watching a bit of the Duel and finding it intriguing that Yami Yugi was there (he recognizes him as the Battle City Finals winner and "The King of Games"), departs with a private corporate jet towards somewhere. He witnesses the end of the Duel: "Hmpf. It should have been expected. He isn't the man who defeated Seto Kaiba for nothing." KC Grand Prix Duelists *That same evening, a party is held to celebrate the opening of the KC Grand Prix. During the party, both Téa and Rebecca discover a new 'rival' of theirs: Vivian Wong, a rather show-off fangirl. *One of the boys in the Duel Dome, Leon Wilson announces that he's also taking part and that he wishes he'd be able to Duel with Yugi. *Just as Kaiba is telling Roland to begin already, even though they're missing one Duelist, the man known as Zigfried makes his entrance. Kaiba and he stand face-to-face. It's obvious that they're connected somehow but Kaiba doesn't suspect anything as of yet. *With all Duelists gathered, they are introduced on-stage by Roland. In order: **'Leon Wilson' **'Fortune Salim' **'Shane Jordan' **'Sergei Ivanoff' **'Paul McGregor' **'Abe the Monkey Man' **'Richard Goat' **'Balfry Ginger' **'Totani Ialos' **'Ethan Shark' **'Jafar Shin' **'Vivian Wong' **'Rebecca Hawkins' **'Joey Wheeler' **'Apdnarg Otum' **'Zigfried Lloyd' *The winner of the tournament will have the honor to compete against Yugi Muto for the title of "King of Duels". *Leon is introduced as a yet undefeated Duelist and a young genius, surprising Yami and Joey. *It's obvious at the first sight who 'Apdnarg Otum' is, and Yugi looks taken aback by him showing up here. *The matching-ups will be decided at random by computer. *The KC Grand Prix shall start the next day's morning. Featured Duel: Rick/Yami Yugi vs. KC DuelTek 760 Duel continues from previous episode. Both players have 4000 Life Points remaining. The KC DuelTek 760 controls "Berserk Gorilla" (2000/0) in Attack Position and one set card. Yami Yugi controls no cards. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Luster Dragon #2". Aside from "Luster Dragon 2", Yami Yugi's hand contains "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon", "Baby Dragon", "Petit Dragon", "Luster Dragon", and "Sky Dragon". Yami Yugi then Normal Summons "Petit Dragon" (600/700) in Defense Position. Turn 3: KC DuelTek 760 KC DuelTek 760 draws "Cost Down". Aside from "Cost Down", the KC DuelTek 760's hand contains "Jowgen the Spiritualist", "Mirage of Nightmare", "Airknight Parshath" and "Sinister Serpent". The KC DuelTek then activates "Cost Down" to discard "Sinister Serpent" and lower the Level of every Monster in its Hand and field by two ("Berserk Gorilla": 4 → 2). The KC DuelTek then Normal Summons "Airknight Parshath" ( 5 → 3 1900/1400) in Attack Position. The KC DuelTek then activates its face-down "Robbin' Goblin". Now every time the Duel Machine inflicts Battle Damage to Yami Yugi, Yami Yugi must discard a Card chosen at random. "Airknight Parshath" attacks and destroys "Petit Dragon". "Airknight Parshath" then inflicts piercing damage to Yami Yugi (Yami Yugi 4000 → 2800). Since "Airknight Parshath" inflicted Battle Damage, its second effect activates, allowing Duel Machine to draw a card. The effect of DuelTek's "Robbin' Goblin" activates and Yami Yugi discards "Sky Dragon". "Berserk Gorilla" attacks directly (Yami Yugi 2800 → 800). The effect of KC DuelTek's "Robbin' Goblin" activates and Yami Yugi discards a random card.Although not shown, the card discarded was "Luster Dragon #2" due to what was shown in Yami Yugi's hand later. On the DuelTek's End Phase, the effect of "Cost Down" expires ("Berserk Gorilla": 2 → 4; "Airknight Parshath": 3 → 5). Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Dragon Treasure". He then Normal Summons "Luster Dragon" (1900/1600) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates "Dragon Treasure", equipping it to "Luster Dragon" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Luster Dragon": 1900 → 2200/1600 → 1900). "Luster Dragon" attacks & destroys KC DuelTek 760's "Airknight Parshath" (Duel Machine 4000 → 3700). Turn 5: KC DuelTek 760 KC DuelTek 760 draws "Slate Warrior". Aside from "Slate Warrior", the KC Dueltek 760's hand currently contains "Jowgen the Spiritualist", "Mirage of Nightmare" and "Battle Warrior". On the KC DuelTek's Standby Phase, the effect of "Sinister Serpent" activates, returning it from the KCDuelTek's Graveyard to its Hand. The KC DuelTek then Normal Summons "Slate Warrior" (1900/400) in Attack Position. "Slate Warrior" attacks Yami Yugi's "Luster Dragon". "Luster Dragon" destroys "Slate Warrior". (Duel Machine 3700 → 3400). The second effect of "Slate Warrior" then activates, decreasing the ATK and DEF of "Luster Dragon" by 500 ("Luster Dragon": 2200 → 1700/1900 → 1400). "Berserk Gorilla" attacks & destroys "Luster Dragon" (Yami Yugi 800 → 500). The effect of KC DuelTek 760's "Robbin' Goblin" activates and Yami Yugi discards "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon". "Baby Dragon" is the only card in Yami Yugi's hand now. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Cave Dwelling Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300/2000) in face up Defense Position. Turn 7: KC DuelTek 760 KC DuelTek 760's hand contains "Jowgen the Spiritualist", "Mirage of Nightmare", "Battle Warrior", and "Sinister Serpent". KC DuelTek 760 draws "Jinzo". It then Tributes "Berserk Gorilla" in order to Tribute Summon "Jinzo" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Jinzo", all Trap Cards are negated & destroyed. "Jinzo" attacks & destroys "Cave Dwelling Dragon". Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Heart of the Underdog". He then Normal Summons "Baby Dragon" (1200/700) in Defense Position. Yami Yugi then activates "Heart of the Underdog". Now during each of Yami Yugi's Draw Phases, he can draw another card if he draws a Normal Monster and shows it to the Opponent. Turn 9: KC DuelTek 760 KC DuelTek 760 draws. It then Normal Summons "Sinister Serpent" (300/250) in Attack Position. "Jinzo" attacks & destroys "Baby Dragon". "Sinister Serpent" attacks directly (Yami Yugi 500 → 200). Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Curse of Dragon". This activates the effect of "Heart of the Underdog", allowing Yami Yugi to draw again. Yami Yugi draws "Koumori Dragon", so he draws again via "Heart of the Underdog". Yami Yugi then draws "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress", so he draws again. Yami Yugi then draws "Hyozanryu", so he draws again. Yami Yugi then draws "Crawling Dragon", so he draws again. Yami Yugi then draws "Blackland Fire Dragon", so he draws again. Yami Yugi then draws "Spirit Ryu". Yami Yugi then Normal Summons "Spirit Ryu" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Spirit Ryu" attacks KC DuelTek's "Jinzo". Yami Yugi then activates the effect of "Spirit Ryu", discarding six Dragon-Type Monsters during the Damage Step and increase the ATK of "Spirit Ryu 1000 for each Dragon he discarded ("Spirit Ryu": 1000 → 7000/1000). "Spirit Ryu" then destroys "Jinzo" (Duel Machine 3400 → 0). Differences in adaptations * "Airknight Parshath" slicing "Petit Dragon" in half is obscured in the dub. * The attack of "Sinister Serpent" is obscured when it bites Yami Yugi. * A shot of Leon and the other children cheering is removed in the dub. * A close-up of Yami Yugi explaining the effect of "Spirit Ryu" is also removed. * The markings on the chest of "Slate Warrior" are removed from the dub. * The dub does not mention that the effect of "Robbin' Goblin" is that Yami Yugi must discard cards at random, making it appear it's his choice. ** The dub also neglects to mention that the effect of "Heart of the Underdog" only works if Yami Yugi draws a Normal Monster, leaving no explanation as to why he stopped at "Spirit Ryu". ** Also not shown is Yami drawing "Hyozanryu", which would have made him draw five Monsters instead of six. Trivia * Roland states that ALL matches will be decided at random, but this only goes for the first matches. Mistakes * When "Petit Dragon" is destroyed, Yami Yugi's Life Points are briefly shown to be over 4800 while he is receiving damage, instead of the 4000 he actually possessed prior to the damage calculation. Despite this error, his resulting Life Points after the subtraction are correct. ** The same mistake occurs again for the Duel Computer when "Slate Warrior" is destroyed, with the Life Point counter once again seemingly beginning over 4800. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes